Un último adiós
by Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92
Summary: Carta de Bella a Edward, en donde le explica cosas que ha hecho a lo largo de los años. Pesimo sumary pero bonita y triste historia. No os arepentireis.


Acabó de volver de vacaciones este verano, estubé en un camping pasando Girona, pero ni allí hacia un poco de frío. xD. No me podeís negar que este verano es muy caluroso...

Pues aquí estoy yo otra vez con mis tristes y un poco paranoicas historias. Esta vez con una carta pero no tan trágica como lo anterior que subi.

Espero que os guste y si así es, mandadme un review y si no os gusta pues también. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios menos insultos, ¿Si? Pues bien ahora manos a la obra.

Primero de todo que si no me denuncian... XD.

Disclamer: La saga de Twilight así como sus personajes pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephanie Meyer, nada de esto es mió salvo el argumento del fic.

....................Y aquí va la historia.......................

_

* * *

_

_Para Edward Masen Cullen:_

Te estarás preguntando a que viene esta carta de parte mía, Edward. Lo sé, tanto como puedo imaginarme tú cara al ver este sobre. Jamás te olvidé. Aprendí a vivir con lo que el destino me deparaba pero por las noches siempre pensaba en como hubiese sido mi vida contigo.

Puedes llamarme egoísta. Imagina, una mujer casada, con dos hijos, supuestamente con todo lo que alguien puede llegar a desear en la vida, pero, que se siente insatisfecha. Por que así es como siempre me he sentido, insatisfecha en mi más hondo interior. Se que tendría que estar agradecida con mi marido y con mis hijos y los quiero, sólo dios sabe lo que los quiero, pero desgraciadamente hay algo que falla en ese ecuación, mi amor por ti.

Desde el momento en que me dejaste tirada en ese prado al que tu y yo con frecuencia íbamos, comenzó mi calvario. En ese prado en el que me declaraste tu amor y yo hice lo mismo. Ese prado que nos vio yaciendo juntos dejando que el sol nos bañara la piel con su cálido abrazo. Cuantos suspiros soltemos en esos momentos. Pero no significaron nada. Nada, al menos para ti.

Por que para mí fueron los momentos más plenos de mi vida. Perder mi inocencia contigo pensando en algo más duradero... no fue un error... no, aún ahora atesoro esos momentos en mi mente.

Se que tú también te casaste. Con esa chica del clan de Denali, Tanya. También me enteré que ella fue tu ex, pero no te culpo. No, jamás. Yo pienso que la culpa de nuestra ruptura fue mi condición frágil de humana. En cambio tu eras inmortal, un vampiro. Ella es lo mismo que tú y eso esta bien. Pero, rompiste mi corazón en pedazos, cuando me dejaste.

Creo que no sabes con quien me casé yo, quiero decírtelo no me gustan demasiado los secretos como bien tú ya sabes. Me casé con Mike Newton, después de salir de la universidad. No me quejó de él, pues también cambio y se sacó el doctorado en ingeniera espacial, y nos mudemos a Washington al año de habernos casado.

Tuvimos dos hermosos niños, un niño y una niña, los dos para mi suerte con los ojos azules de su padre y el pelo castaño, un poco más claro que el mió propio.

Les llamemos, al niño Anthony, y a la niña Elisabeth.

Fueron momentos felices. Pero tú sombra aún me seguía. Atormentándome y llenándome de tristeza y anhelos imposibles.

Lo pase muy mal cuando me dejaste, eso no lo negaré pero tampoco quiero que te culpes, debes vivir feliz con Tanya, como yo deseo que lo hagas.

¿Cómo están Alice y los otros? Deseo que muy bien ya que no me queda tiempo para comprobarlo.

Me queda poco tiempo terrenal. Hace un año más o menos me detectaron un cáncer en el estómago. No tiene cura como creo que sabes. Y el tiempo se me escapa de las manos con cada día que pasa, como un reloj de arena, acercándome cada vez más al final. No creo que llegué a ver la primera nevada estas navidades. Pero no estoy triste. Soy optimista con lo que me deparó el destino y aprovechó estos últimos momentos como los que más. Mis hijos ya están casados, y hasta tengo dos nietos. Creo que lo que venia a hacer en este mundo ya lo he hecho.

Te hecho de menos. Me hubiese gustado poder estar eternamente a tu lado. Pero esos momentos vividos contigo los guardaré como un tesoro.

No se muy bien ya cuanto tiempo hace desde la última vez que te vi. Creo que hace más de cuarenta años de eso. Como pasa el tiempo de rápido para los que envejecemos.

Te escribo esta carta desde el hospital de Manbricks en Washington. Estoy terminal. Por suerte no se me ha caído el pelo. Pero tengo que reconocer que cada día que pasa es un martirio de dolor. No puedo comer sólidos, desde hace tiempo. Y estoy muy delgada.

Mike me ha tratado bien este tiempo. Siento pena por dejarlo de esta manera, con lo que el me quiere. Pero esta resignado.

¿Sabes que Jessica al fin descubrió que le gustaban las chicas? Si la Jessica que estudiaba en el colegio de Forks, cuando yo entre y que iba detrás de Mike. Al fin descubrió que le gustaban las chicas y lo más fuerte fue que se casó con Lauren. La Lauren que me miraba mal siempre.

Angela se casó con Ben. Era de esperarse. Son muy felices en Texas, con sus hijos y nietos.

De los demás no se nada.

Mandale mis saludos de color rosa a Alice. Y un fuerte abrazo de oso a Emmett. Y también saluda por mi a los demás y trasmitele mis más sinceros deseos de felicidad a Tanya.

Eché de menos a Esme y a Carlisle, eran como unos segundos padres para mí, y tus hermanos como los míos que nunca tuve.

Cuando recibas esta carta yo ya no estaré. Mi abogado se encargará de hacerte llegar esta carta, como una última memoria mía, Mike no lo sabe y no creo que lo sepa jamás. Me hubiese gustado verte una vez más aunque solo fuera eso. En ninguno de estos años te pude olvidar, solo aprendí a vivir sin ti.

Dejame decirte que siempre te ame, y aún lo hago.

Me despido para siempre de todos ustedes, con todo mi corazón y alma.

_**Bella. **_

* * *


End file.
